Falling for you
by Missy Phantomhive
Summary: Andley!


(Ashely's pov)

I couldn't sleep I had him in my mind 24/7. I couldn't stop yearning for his touch and kisses I wanted him but I knew that was impossible no one would accept it, not that I cared what the opinion of the people was. He was beautiful everything about him was perfect nothing was as perfect as him. I wondered into my thought when suddenly Andy made me snap out of it "Ashley are you okay?" he said with a poker face. "What oh I mean yes I was just thinking about some stuff." I said looking away hesitantly from his beautiful blue eyes. "oh okay then." He said with a frown in his face. It killed me inside I tore me apart seeing him frown it was the worst thing to feel. I suddenly felt the urge to cry but I hold the tears in and force my mind to shut down not wanting to feel the guilt inside of me.

(Andy's pov)

I woke up to seeing Ashley's beautiful face staring straight at me with that beautiful smile that would make my heart melt. He looked to be lost in his thoughts but I didn't say anything until I asked him if he was okay but I couldn't help and frown when he just turned around and didn't face me. I loved Ashley and he was changing getting distant from me. We wouldn't talk like we use to and anytime we were alone he would find an excuse to leave and not talk to me. That really killed me. I started to feel tears running down my face I could feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces and there was nothing that I could do about it but hide it and pretend everything was okay. I cried and cried all night long hugging my stuffed batman and falling back to sleep. I was suddenly awakened my CC poking my shoulder asking me if I was okay with a worried face. "Are you erm okay Andy." I had tears in my eyes and a sweaty face "Yea I…I'm okay" silence feel around us for a few minutes until CC broke the silence by saying "You were calling out for Ashley" I looked up with wide eyes "It's okay Andy clam down he is sound asleep he didn't hear anything." He said with a slight smirk. "Oh…okay.." I said looking back down to my batman. "I know you like him Andy I see the way you stare at him and the way you blush when someone mention his name.. It's okay I think that's cute." I felt my face getting hot he knew and he didn't over react. "Get some sleep Andy you need it." He said patting my head and standing up and walking to his bunk. I laid back down staring at the ceiling thinking about Ashley and falling back to sleep.

(Ashley's pov)

I woke up and walked to the leaving room and sat on the sofa. How stupid was I to ignore Andy like that. I had been avoiding him for some time know and I could see it was hurting him. I stood up and walked straight to Andy's bunk. He was sound asleep but I could see in his eyes he had been crying "oh Andy I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you I just love you so much I'm afraid I might do something that isn't right." I whispered and kissed his forehead before turning around. I got dressed with my skinny black jeans and a black shirt with my western boots and headed out. I walked to some stores but I kept seen couples holding hands and laughing hugging and kissing. I couldn't stop Andy from popping into my mind with that beautiful smile of his and his ocean blue eyes that I loved so much. I could feel my face getting warmer then I noticed the sun was rising "I should get back." I said to myself walking back to the bus. As I walked in I saw Andy and CC talking they both turned around to face me and Andy's face turned red could it be….no no it wasn't true I need to stop making excuses Andy has no interest in me why would he. "Hey Andy, CC." I said trying my best to act like nothing was wrong but it was the total contrary. "Well I'm still tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Said CC as he walked to his bunk messing up Andy's hair causing him to make that adorable giggle of I had no excuse to run off it was time for me to sit down and talk to Andy. He was staring and his hands while he played with his nails occasionally looking up and me and smiling I walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hey Andy." "Hello" he said with a small smile that turned into a frown. "What's wrong." I asked him trying to looking into those eyes that made choke on my own words. He was breath taking "Nothing I'm just waiting until you run off like you always do." I could hear this voice cracking up. What he said made me realize that I had been hurting him and very badly it killed me inside to know that I was making him want to cry his eyes out. "I'm sorry Andy it's just that…." I cut off and started again "I haven't felt like myself." I couldn't stand to see him like this and then I saw him cry tears running down his beautiful face that did it that make me feel like the worst person in the world. I made the person that I mostly loved cry. Without thinking I pulled him into a hug he hugged me back. I let him cry into my chest until I felt his grip loosen up he fell asleep in my arms I pushed the hair away from his face and wiped the tears that were in his face. I carried him and lied him down on his bunk kissing his head. "I love you Andy." I turned around and lied down on my own bunk looking across to see his beautiful face. I let my mind shut down and fell asleep.

thanksz for reading! i'll update soon!

-missy


End file.
